Alone
by Thorton
Summary: Sometimes when you're by yourself, you do things you wouldn't in front of others.


x and zero were at the maverick base and it was cool. zero was leaning back onto a wall being really cool wearing sunglasses even though he was inside ... n he was smirking tryna pick up the hot babe reploids even though x was the only one there at the time so basicly he was just hitting on x from a distance or something... but it was so cool cause it was like he was doing a sweet wheelie but only mentally because he cannot do a wheely without a 2 wheeled bike of some sort that he was without...unless youre on a unicycle because in that case youre always doing a wheelo and x was across the room on the computer and like on facebook posting some lame memes from 2007 or something . or at least thats what zero thought x was doing because x was actually just looking at pictures of himself opened in about 27 tabs except the 17th tab had a picture of zero in the distance kind of zero walked up to x really hot and cool. it was like he was fresh out of a cooler if coolers held hot reploids "sup x what are you up to" zero said.,.. flipping his hair making his sunglasses fall down "sht" he bent over and pickked the sunglasses up ,, putting them back on quickly bnefore x closed the tabs as if zero didnt already know he was looking at 27 pictures of himself "hey" x responded and put his boot leg thing up on the desk and posed...like a hottie...  
"what are yoyu up to?" " said Zero x could see those looks in his corneas the looks of hot. The hot looks in which he was givng to x that gave x a rock hard bonner. like it was so rock hard it was like mount everfrick [mount everfrick because everfrick is harder than everest. because everfrick is like forever doing hardcore hot hard yaoi fricking] zero couldnt see that though because he had his thick shades on that were so thick it was like looking in the deepest part of space before the universe was created "haha im not up to anything... just..." zero fliped his hair gain "looking at a sweet pecie of hot" he was talking about x. X know he was talking about x. so xblushed and turned off the cmputer monmiter "o-oh...do you mean...me..." "no what the he'll i was talking about your computer moniter before you turned it off. you ruined thsi fricking moment i was hajving with this moniter" zero t urned the moniter back on and licked his lips "turning this moninter on turns me on" zero touched his left nipple crystal right inf ront of x to the thought of the moniteer and hte look that the moniter wa s giving to him x turened the moniter off again and posed even harder this time. posing as much as 12 year old boys lieing about what they look like on the internet zero forgot all abouit the moniter and looked at x. His blue was radiating even more blue then the last tiem he looked at him and it wasnt jsut his blue he noticed. Infact he didnt notice the blue at all because his shades were too thick so he tooked his shades off and THEN admored his blue "oh my gogd" zero said...putting a hand on x's helmet "youre so blue. I love it" x winked and pulled zero close... starting to kiss him while touchng his right light bulb robot nipple "i lvove you zero... I love you more than the smell of a young shotas" zero closed his eyes and sniffed the air,, smiiling "i small a young shotas right now" "really..." "yeah its you" zero shoved his toungue down x's throoat and felt around his mouth. x mumbled "why are you doign that with your toungue" but it was hard to hear because of zero's toungue in x's mouth... zero pulled away and pushed x out of his chair "holy shi t zero that fricking hurt what the heck" x rubbed the bakc o fhis head and looked up at 0 "oh frick i am so sorry are you okayu do you need a band aid" zero "no zro all i need are your broccoli green nipples" zero winked and sat beside x .. giving x the opportunity to touch them "hahaheck yeah" he put his hand on one and zero blushed very hard like a volcano erupting from the face of a blushing. x was still doing the thing and zero was just kinda sitting ther e. the air was silent aside from the faint squeaking sound of x stroking zero's glass titties with his soft, rubbery hands. after a few minutes the one he was stroking just kinda popped off "WHAT" zero yelled and screa,ed really loudly . just as a few of the other hunters and navigators came home and saw/heard signas walked over and picked up zeros robotic tit from x who became paralyzed with shock. when the green boob was i n signas' hand he laughed and turned to the hunters "what a hard nipple" signas laughed at his own joke and no one else was laughing becuase that was a terrible joke. signas coughed "get it. Becuase. because its made out of glass. Its made out of glass and its his" "signas please go away" alia said. Signas left. Zero was still screaming. x kind of slumptd over adn cried. alia went over to zero and put her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes "what a pussy ass nerd" she said. Zero was still screaming 


End file.
